


Fuck shrimp

by Florchis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, horny boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: Hunter wants to get dirty with Fitz someplace public on base. Fitz wants Hunter.





	Fuck shrimp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/gifts).



> This fills the "Public sex" square in my [ MCU Kink Bingo Card.](http://florchis.tumblr.com/post/181941155716/my-askbox-is-open-if-you-want-to-send-me-prompts) I'm accepting prompts for it on[ my Tumblr](http://florchis.tumblr.com/ask) or here!

The first time he suggests it, they are both breathing heavy, limbs tangled in the sheets.

“Wouldn’t it have been so hot?” he asks, voice still rough from whispering for too long, and leans closer to kiss the side of Fitz’s jaw. He is not trying to manipulate him into saying yes, not exactly, but linking the idea with a positive sensation won’t hurt, either.

“Wha’?” is Fitz reply, his eyes fluttering closed in pleasure, and Hunter slides a hand from his hip to his sternum, feeling the trepidation of Fitz’s heart under his palm. Fuck shrimp, this is the most effective aphrodisiac he has ever tried.

“If we had let ourselves finish this where we started it.” His voice is wet against Fitz’s earlobe, and the shivers that run through Fitz’s body toll against his own veins.

“In, in the lab?” His voice is high-pitched, but there is more intrigue in his tone than an actual affront, and Hunter resists the urge to punch his arm in the air. That is a thing he adores about Fitz: there are a lot of ways in which his behavior is reliable, and a lot of others in which… his behavior is totally unexpected.  

“In the lab. In the garage. In the locker room. Anywhere between there and here.”

He crosses a leg over Fitz’s hip, and in a swift movement lifts himself to straddle his thighs. He glides his hands from Fitz’s navel to his shoulders, humming appreciatively at the lean muscles and the pale skin in his boyfriend’s body. Whoever said that magnificence can’t be two freckles down the side of a loved one’s ribs, has never been gifted with it, that’s for certain. Fitz moves his hands to the meaty part of his thighs to help him stay steady, and Hunter quivers under his nimble fingers.

“What has gotten into you, Hunter?” He is not saying no upfront, and that is more than Hunter was actually expecting, so he allows himself the recognition of rocking a little against Fitz’s lap. His dance of victory is met only with a slight moan of appreciation.

“Why do you ask? I have always been this weird.” It’s liberating to be like this, in power and at the same time so exposed. Hunter runs the point of both his feet from Fitz’s calves up to his knees.

“Ye-yeah. But wanting to have sex where other people can see us? You never, _oh,_ mentioned that before.”

Hunter stalls in his movements, thinking his reply. It is difficult, but so far he has learned that Fitz has been lied enough already to last him for the rest of his life, so he decides to be honest, “Never thought you would be agreeable to the idea, love.”

Fitz grunts as his only reply, but places a hand on Hunter’s lower back and uses his elbow to sit up, holding their position. The movement and the closeness increase the friction, and Hunter moans, his hands clutching at Fitz’s shoulder. Fitz’ lips go instantly against the hole of his throat, and his words feel spoken from inside Hunter’s body, “We will see about that.”

* * *

It wasn’t a yes, but it wasn’t a no either, so next week, after Fitz has been working too hard and too late for three days in a row, Hunter feels validated when he ambushes him in the garage, arms going around his waist, hands splayed on his chest.

“Hunter.”

“Fitz.”

“I need to finish this.”

“No.”

“Come on, be reasonable.”

“No.”

“... give me five minutes, okay?”

“Okay.”

Five minutes turn into fifteen, because Hunter doesn’t move out of Fitz’s personal space the entire time, and Fitz’s hands shake more than they have shaken in a long time, bolts slipping out of his grasp, tools coming down with more or less force than necessary.

Maybe Hunter should feel a bit bad about it, about being such a distraction when Fitz is working, but he kind of… isn’t. Work never ends here, it slips into every possible crack in their lives, so Hunter won’t feel guilty for robbing it of his boyfriend for an hour or two.   

He embraces Fitz from the side, his arms going around the middle of his chest, Fitz’s hip bumping against his pelvis, and nope, he doesn’t feel guilty at all.

“Looks like you need to relax instead of trying to finish this, love,” he whispers on Fitz’s ear, wet and husky. Fitz shivers, and Hunter licks his lips.

Fitz makes a sound with the back of his throat, and Hunter scans his face carefully; if he were to show any sign of discomfort, he would back off immediately, but Fitz is just breathing heavily, and it feels that it is more from arousal than from anger. Slowly, painfully slowly, Fitz leaves the screwdriver he was using on the table and doesn’t take another one, letting instead his hands splayed wide against the table. Hunter sneaks a hand under his shirt, tickling his sensitive side, and Fitz lets out a whimper and closes his eyes.

_Score._

This is not unusual for them, a bit of excessive PDA that makes Daisy gag and Jemma beam when they see them. But now the girls can’t see them, and when Hunter’s other hand finds its way under Fitz’s belt... this is another story.

Fitz opens his eyes abruptly, a half whimper stuck in his throat, his cheeks reddening quickly. He looks good enough to eat, and Hunter moves his mouth down, down, leaving a moist track from his earlobe to the side of his jaw. He loves kissing him there, the skin red and sensitive from shaving, but the stubble tickling his own lips. Fitz is half hard inside his briefs and Hunter mewls at finding it.

“What if, um, what if anyone walks in?”

He has conveniently spilled a beer on top of the hardware that controls this part of base, and it would take Mack at least an hour to fix it, but he will tell Fitz that later. He won’t let go to waste the fact that he just sacrificed a _good beer_ to get them this moment.

“There is nothing to walk _in_ here, is there, love?” And with his free hand, he moves a big box full of tools in front of them, in such way that from apart enough it will look like they are just cuddling a bit too intensely, hiding the way his hand is swimming inside Fitz’s pants. Fitz attempts a laugh, but in the middle of it Hunter does a good twist with his wrist, and it gets cut in half by a moan. “You have to be quiet, though.” And he uses his hand to turn Fitz’s head and force him into a kiss, drinking up his voice.

It shouldn’t be as exciting as it is; they have had better, more comfortable, more exciting sex, but this is new, and who said that forbidden isn’t good just for the fact that it is forbidden?

Fitz’s cock is heavy in his hand, and his gasps are hot and exhilarating against his mouth, his fingers leaving bruising marks on his back. Hunter feels on fire and he is not even being touched; he is just rutting against Fitz’s hip like a teenager, but he is drunk on the excitement and Fitz’s pleasure that are going fast to his head like drugs. He considers for a second dropping to his knees and taking Fitz inside his mouth, anything to fix the craving within himself, but he is not sure Fitz is ready for a move so bold, and if he is, he probably won’t be able to keep quiet enough on his own.

He is so demanding to be fucked hard against a wall after this.

To satisfy his craving, he speeds up instead the movement of his hand, damp with precum, and when Fitz downs a hand- shy, but sure of himself- to rub against his cock through his jeans, Hunter bites down on Fitz’s lower lip, hard. Fuck, he hadn’t noticed how painfully hard he was, and now that the sensations are catching up with him he feels dizzy with being so close to the edge so suddenly.

Fitz is shuddering, and Hunter gives him one last, deep kiss, his tongue shoved inside his mouth without any finesse, but useful enough to damper his moans when Fitz finally comes apart under his ministrations. The warm sensation on his hand and Fitz’s disarming sounds of pleasure are enough to throw Hunter off too.

They stay like that for a couple more seconds, both breathing heavy against each other. Finally, Hunter takes out his hand as discreetly as he can, wipes it off in a rag that is on the table and then throws it in his pocket.

“Fuck.” Fitz’s voice is ragged, but his eyes are blazing, and they make Hunter’s mouth go dry. He is _so_ getting fucked after this, and they are so doing this again.

“Good fuck or bad fuck?” he asks, mostly to tease him.

Instead of replying, Fitz pinches his left buttcheek, and Hunter gasps.

“Meet me in my room in ten and you can answer that yourself.”

If the rest of the cameras on base catch him with an extra buzz on his step, what does it matter?

* * *

“Here.” Hunter catches out of instinct what Mack is throwing at him. It looks like a circuit, and he frowns at the other man. “You ruined a perfectly fine circuit, Hunter.”

The circuit does, indeed, smell faintly like beer. He shrugs.

“Sorry?”

Mack shakes his head, disappointment written all over his features.

“You should be more concerned with the way you ruined a perfectly fine engineer.”

It takes Hunter a second to catch up with what he means. Later, he will swear Mack to secrecy, because Fitz would die of embarrassment if he ever finds out, but for now, he just doubles over, cackling up, while Mack rolls his eyes at him.

So very worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Prompts
>   * Image reactions
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> This author replies to comments (but it might take a while). If you'd rather not get a reply, please add *whispers* to your comment.



End file.
